


Star-Ships are not Meant to Fly

by LuckythePizzaDog



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, One-Sided Relationship, Suicide mention, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckythePizzaDog/pseuds/LuckythePizzaDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I still love you, but it's different now.'<br/>That was something Caidence had never wanted to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Ships are not Meant to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this account is just starting out, but there will defiantly be more stories up soon. there are two authors here, and i will leave the other to introduce herself, but im lux! im a nonbinary pan/polyromantic otherkin & fictionkin individual who goes by they/them or he/him pronouns. feel free to ask me about anything! expect more stories by me to be up soon! - lux

"I still love you, but it's different now."  


That was something Caidence had never wanted to hear, and she would never hear them because it was unpredictable what could happen in a conversation, or what someone would say. But what she never thought was that Orion, her boyfriend, no, scratch that, her ex-boyfriend, would be saying that. It hurt, really bad, especially how fast it had happened. Not as fast as a lot of people would think, but it was fast to her. They had been together for about six years, and when Orion walked into her room she expected something other than a break-up.  


~~~  


Orion took a shaky breath, then knocked softly on Caidence's bedroom door. She was in her own room for once; she was out of it a lot, either running around and helping with the group ( being second in command and all ) ,relaxing in the library or garden area, or hanging around with Orion. Though, there wasn't much to do that day, so he wouldn't blame her. Caidence's voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he opened the door and stepped in, closing it right behind him. Orion kept his hands behind his back and was looking down at his feet, trying to find the right way to word what he wanted to say without possibly hurting Caidence, but he doubted it wouldn't hurt no matter how he worded it. When he looked back up, the other had a mix of confusion and happiness on her face; confusion in her eyes yet a happy-looking grin.  


"Are you alright, dear?" Caidence asked politely, her smile starting to fade slightly, and Orion quickly nodded without hesitation.  


"Yes, yes, I'm fine, it's just.. I have something important to talk to you about." Orion replied, and Caidence's face immediately dropped all emotion, excitement still seemingly hinted in her eyes, like she thought something else was going to happen than what really was going to happen.  


"What is it?" She asked, doing her best to contain the excitement. Orion was surprised she hadn't read his mind yet, she did that when she couldn't wait or something to happen, but she also did respect privacy. He shook his head slightly and walked over to where she was sitting on her bed and sat next to her.  


"Well... As you know, we've been together for six years and a few months, and I really do love you, you know." He glanced down at his hands and held his gaze on them as he rubbed the back of his hands nervously, he couldn't look at her as he did this, but he had to or else she might not take it seriously. With a deep breath, he continued, wincing ever so slightly at her excited expression once he looked back up.  


"I-I still love you, but it's different now." Orion whispered, taking this worse than he thought he would.  


"Come again?" Caidence said, tilting her head to the side a bit.  


"I still love you, but it's different now." He said louder, tears coming to his eyes, then looked down at his hands once more, now terrified of what was going to happen.  


"Why?" She asked in a quiet voice, and he could tell her face was blank now without even looking at it.  


"I don't know.. It doesn't seem the same anymore, ever since osprey became bigger and gained more members. The group has become more important to me than our relationship and I don't want it to hurt you, and I thought breaking up with you might make it easier, so that we could possibly still be just friends instead."  


Orion started to hear sniffs, ad he looked at Caidence. Small tears were dripping out of her eyes, and oh how bad he felt was unable to put into words.  


"I'm sorry, please don't cry, this is hard for me but probably even harder on you. I'm so sorry but I feel it'll be better for us. I really am so, so sorry. I hope we can still be friends, you're so nice and caring but-"  


"Just stop talking.. I understand why you want to break up, but it'll be hard to be friends now. Leading together will work still, but being friends won't work."  


"Yeah, yeah.. Okay. Again, I'm sorry that I had to do this." Orion then stopped talking and stood from the bed, and walked out of the room. He headed to his own bedroom and slammed the door, not particularly meaning to but his emotions got the better of him. He laid face first on his bed, silently crying into his pillow and letting out choked sobs, something a teenage girl would do after her first heartbreak. But that's what he felt like, and Caidence couldn't be any better than him at the moment.  
She had been right. This would be hard now. And Orion wasn't sure if that had been the right thing to do or not.

\--Four Years Later--

Caidence wasn't sure if she had been this angry before, though she was sure that Orion had been this mad before.  
"It's been four years, and you're over me already and have a new girlfriend? I know I'm not, with how hard that break up was!" Caidence yelled at Orion, who stood his ground, ropes of dark matter floating around him, showing his anger.  


"And you're not over me yet? Caidence, we've been leading together for ten years, four of which we've been broken up, and you can't find the chance to get over it? Yes, I'm over it, despite how hard it was, because unlike you, I am able to move on with my life from hard experiences." That stung and Orion knew it, but he didn't care. He meant to make it that way. Caidence stood still for a few minutes before going to lunge at Orion, who immediately stopped her with grabbing her wrists an pulling her into the air a few feet and away from him with dark matter.  


"Stop. You are acting so immaturely right now, and you're supposed to be a second in command but obviously you don't know how that works. It means helping me out, not disabling and attempting to kill me."  


"Never! I won't ever submit to helping you again unless you accept that fact that you really do miss me and my company and comfort and love and that I still love you! I know that wont happen anytime soon, so I guess I'll just have to disobey you, or better, kill myself so I won't have to deal with the pain of still loving you when you don't love me back and love someone else! You just don't know what it's like, how it feels, how utterly terrible and life shattering it feels because loving someone back without the same love received hurts so much, Orion, why can't you understand that?!" Caidence cried out, choking from crying so much and from going so long without a breath as she wriggled around in the grasp, trying to escape the hold. Orion dropped her to the ground and she curled up in a ball, sobbing and gasping deeply into her hands.  


"Fine." Orion practically growled, glaring down at her with the most disapproving look. "Go ahead, kill yourself. If you really love me that much and can't move on from the fact that I have moved on and have a girlfriend again, and so deeply believe that if I love you back your pathetic life will be better, it's better than feeling what you're feeling now, yeah?"  
Caidence choked back another sob, then stood up, her whole body visibly shaking while Orion was standing perfectly still.  


"Okay. I'll go kill myself if it makes you feel any better about yourself."  


"It will, thanks."  


Caidence turned around and ran out of the room they were in and ran to the front doors and out if them, trying to find a spot to hide and think that was as far away from Orion as she could get.  


Orion walked out behind her and watched her run, then dismissed the dark matter ropes and went to his room, somehow feeling slightly better about himself after telling his apparently clingy ex-girlfriend to go kill herself.  


Little did the two know, that the whole time they had been watched by a certain red-head kid who wore goggles and could control time. That kid was Zach, and what he was doing was anticipating the times in which the things would happen. He knew it all, or at least the order of the things. The argument was one thing, but Caidence running out and away was another, that could lead to and even better thing that could hurt everyone and not just herself. Only Zach knew that she was actually going to die that day, not from the suicide Orion was expecting to happen, but because of a larger force than suicide, which wasn't good. At all. And Zach didn't want that to happen, se he went to go gather everyone and tell them Caidence was in trouble, if it was even possible for a kid his age to get a whole group of powerful mutants together at once to save another one of their members. He hoped he could do it.


End file.
